DN Pointlessness
by Mikui
Summary: All the main characters are included. Except With. First attempt at DN Angel. Don't like no plot, don't read. Another update! Look at the bottom of our profile for some news on this story. COMPLETE! For now.....
1. Intro

D.N. Pointlessness

Chapter 1 (Intro)

* * *

**"Now, let's start that over on the part that Risa rejects Daisuke."**

Daisuke: "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Risa: "No way!" -Gets a bazooka and shoots him- "I belong to Dark!"

Daisuke: (As a ghost) "Risa...How could you?"

Dark: "What's up?"

Risa: "DARK!" -drops bazooka and glomps Dark-

Dark: "AHH! Get her off me!"

**"Hey, get off him. We'rein a fanfic ya know"**

Risa gets off and Satoshi comes by.

Satoshi: "Oh where is my sweet Daisuke?"

Dark: "WHAT? -faints-

Daisuke:(still dead)"SWEET Daisuke!"

**-heals Daisuke- "Get on with it!"**

Satoshi: "DAI-CHAN!" -hugs Daisuke/Dai-chan so hard he can't breathe-

Daisuke: "...gasp...air..."

Risa: "Dark!"

Dark: "Eh?"

Risa: "We're going shopping! -drags Dark outta the fanfic-

Daisuke: -still deprived of air-

Dark: "NO! MOMMY!"

Satoshi: -finally lets go- "Daisuke dear, we'll leave as well."

Daisuke: "To where?"

Satoshi: "You'll see."

* * *

End of Chapter 1 


	2. The Dare

Chapter 2 (The Dares)

* * *

SOMEWHERE outside: 

Dark: Krad, I dare you to cut your hair!

Krad, who suddenly appears in this chapter: NEVER! Not my lovely, precious hair!

Dark: Scissors, Daisuke.

Daisuke: -ties Krad to the chair of torture and hands the scissors-

Krad: I WANT MY MOMMY!

Dark: -cuts aSINGLE strand of hair-

Krad: NOO!

Daisuke: -watches with keen interest-

Dark: -snips every strand of hair off- Done!

Krad: -sudden recovery- Alright! I dare Satoshi to kiss Risa!

Satoshi: But... I'm with Dai-chan!

Risa: No! My first kiss will be from Dark!

Krad: -pushes their heads together so they kiss- HA HA!

Risa: This can't be happening!

Satoshi, who is fine: I dare Dai-chan to eat a plastic cup.

Daisuke: WHAT?

Satoshi: Here, -hands a plastic cup- eat it. I seasoned it with herbs and spices!

Daisuke: Why does it have to be me? Oh well -eats the cup(somehow) and falls to the ground-

Satoshi: Dai-chan! You okay?

Daisuke: ...I think it poked my intestines...

Satoshi: We must go to the hospital quickly! -carries Daisuke out of the fanfic without the author's permission-

**"Hey, it was you who dared him to do it."**

Daisuke: -while being carried- Ooohhh yeeaahhhh! I daaaaaaree DDaaaaark ttoooo stttriiiiiiiipppppp!

Dark: I don't care -strips and runs around like a maniac-

Risa: oooo wow... -takes a picture of Dark-

Dark: Augghh! -puts on a barrel- I dare Risa to jump off a 50 foot building!

Risa: I'll do it for Dark! -jumps off and dies-

Krad: Only idiots would have done that.

Dark:SO WHAT? Risa's dead! BOOYAH!

Krad to himself: Doesn't he know he's still naked in public?

* * *

End of Chapter 2


	3. The Play

DN Pointlessness Chapter 3:The Play

* * *

**"Ok, you guys have to act out a play. Riku, you act as the princess and Dark acts like the prince."**

Risa: "No fair! I would have fit the image of the princess way better!"

Riku: "What? Why am I the princess?"

Dark: "Uh oh. This is bad."

Riku: "Oh well, at leastI get to teach Dark a lesson!"

**"Hey, just start.-Gives Dark and Riku their lines-**

Riku: "Fine! ...Oh help me my dear prince."

**"Riku, you have to say it with passion, ok? Passion!"**

Riku: "Argh! ...Oh help me my dear prince!"

Dark: "Wait! I wasn't ready yet!"

Riku: "Grr... Oh help me my dear prince!"

Dark:"Hey, don't call me "prince" I'm a Phantom Thief!"

**"-Bonks Dark on the head- Stop complaining and just do it"**

Dark: "I'm only doing this once! Do not worry princess for I shall save you!"

**"Ok, cut! We're adding the bad guy in now.-Gives Risa her lines-"**

Risa: "No way I am being the evil witch!"

**"C' mon Risa! You'll be a evil- I mean, a star!"**

Risa: "I'll do it for Dark! ...Mwa ha ha ha! Welcome prince, TO YOUR DOOM!"-Whacks Dark with a stick-

Dark: -pretends to faint-

Riku: "Hooray! He's being tortured!"

**"CUT! Riku, say what the paper says!"**

Riku: "I couldn't help it! .. Oh no! Prince!"

Risa:"-puts Dark in a cage that is lowering into lava- "You shall perish, prince!"

Dark: "-SOMEHOW gets out and stabs Risa with his sword- Die, witch!"

Risa: "-falls into the lava and dies(again)-"

Dark: "Princess!

Riku: -bonks Dark's head- "I didn't want to get rescued in the first place!" -starts to beat Dark up-

Dark: "Ow! Ouch! Owie! Owzers!"

Riku: "That'll teach you a lesson, pervert!"-leaves-

Dark: -is covered in bruises- "Oh well, at least Risa died! Again!"

**"Yeah yeah...Oh well, at least the plays finished"**

* * *

End of Chapter 3


	4. The Eating Contest

DN Pointlessness Chapter 4: The Eating Contest

* * *

**"Okies! This time we're having a eating contest!"**

Dark: " I am not SO not entering! "

**"To late Dark, I chose our contestants already. Dark, Krad, and Daisuke!"**

Krad: " WHAT! WHY ME? "

Daisuke: " Could I enter Wiz instead? "

Satoshi: "Dai-Chan! Go for it! I'll be cheering for you! "

**" Riku! Risa! Bring the 2 gallon buckets of food here! "**

Riku and Risa: -brings three heavy buckets of food into the arena-

**" Contestants to the arena please! "**

Dark, Krad, and Daisuke/Dai-Chan come into the arena nervously

**" Ok, in 3, 2, 1.. START! "**

Dark, Krad, and Daisuke/Dai-Chan start to chow down the food

Satoshi: ( In a cheerleader outfit )" DAI-CHAN, DAI-CHAN! GO, GO, GO!

**" Forty seconds left! "**

Daisuke: (thinks)_Ugh.. I'm losing it!_-Falls over-

**" Daisuke's down! "**

Satoshi: " Don't worry Dai-Chan, I have plans up my sleeve "

Krad: (thinks) _Argh! I feel like vomiting! But I won't lose to Dark!_

Dark: (thinks) _Almost to the bottom!_

**" Twenty seconds! Fifteen seconds! Ten seconds! ''**

Krad: (thinks) _Time's almost up! I have to speed up!_

**" 5, 4, 3, 2... 1! Time's up! "**

Suddenly, Dark and Krad's buckets explode and food is all over the place

Satoshi: " Yes! Good thing I added explosives to the bottom of their buckets!Dai-Chan was the only one who didn't have food on him! So he's the winner!

**" That's cheating! The contest was about eating all the food in a minute! Not avoiding food flying all over the place! "**

Dark: " Look what you've done to my face! It's ruined! "

Krad: " My hair smells like tuna-fish sandwiches now! "

Dark and Krad chase Satoshi yelling " Come back here! " and " You are so dead! "

Satoshi: " Help me! Dai-Chan! "

Daisuke: '' No way. I didn't even want to enter the contest in the first place! It was them! "-points to the SPandFP-

**" C'mon guys, you know it was a joke.."-backs away slowly-**

Daisuke: " CHARGE! "- he and Dark, and Krad chases the authors out-

Satoshi: (alone) "...Guys?"

* * *

End of Chapter 4


	5. Attack of the Kradzilla

DN Pointlessness Chapter 5: Attack of the Kradzilla

One day Dark and Krad were arguing which was better: Panties or Boxers, which was a boring subject to talk about but they argued about it anyway.

Behind a tree, Riku was about to test out her new invention, a machine that could turn any living thing into Godzilla.

Riku: " I'll give that Dark a lesson he deserves! "

Riku activated her machine and aimed it at Dark. She pressed the button. A big lazer thing came shot out of the machine and was heading toward Dark. BBLLZZZTT!

But, she accidentally hit Krad instead. Krad started to grow into... KRADZILLA! Note: Kradzilla is Godzilla except he has golden long hair.

Dark: " HOLY MACARONI! KRAD! "

Kradzilla: " MWA HA HA HA! " -stomps on the ground, creating a hole on the road-

Riku: " Oops! "

Kradzilla: " -destroys half a apartment, which uncovered Risa, the mayor's daughter-

Risa: " EEK! "

Kradzilla: -grabs Risa, and starts to swing her around-

Risa: " Help me!"

Dark transforms into...SUPER DARK!

SuperDark: '' Wait, I need to go to the restroom first! " -scurries away-

Risa: '' EEK! How dare you! "

Kradzilla: -uses his super stinky breath and sets random people on fire-

Riku: -grabs some popcorn- " This is the greatest show I've seen all day! "

SuperDark: (At a restroom ) " phew. "

Kradzilla: -destroys half of the city-

**" Man, that Godzilla costume was worth it! "**

SuperDark: " OK, back. Now.. where was I? ... Oh yeah! -flies up to Kradzilla's face and uses his Super eye lazer thingies and burns Kradzilla's hair-

Kradzilla: '' NOO! MY HAIR! -drops Risa and runs away-

Risa: -lands into the hole and dies for the third time-

Some random people: " HOORAY FOR SUPERDARK! "

Riku: " NO! My invention #741 failed! "

**" Invention #741? Riku, I never knew you were a mechanic. "**

SuperDark: -starts to dance- " Risa died again, Risa died again! "

End Of Chapter 5


	6. Adios Amigoes!

DN Pointlessness Chapter 6

**"Okies! Since this is the last chapter, I will be showing some random scenes."**

* * *

**Dark's doughnut**

Dark: "Krad! I'm hungry! Where's my doughnut?"

Krad: "How the hell should I know, Baka!"

Dark: "I bought one from Tim Hortons yesterday! And you stole it!"

Krad: "Did not! Why don't you buy another one?"

Dark: "Oh yeah! Forgot.."

Krad: (to himself)_"WTF is with him?"_

_

* * *

_

**Satoshi ,don't go away!**

Daisuke: "Satoshi, stop it. I don't like you embarrassing me!"

Satoshi: "gasp! You.. Don't love me! How could you?"

Daisuke: " Hey. I only said to-"

Satoshi: "I baked these cookies with all my love and now, they're wasted!"-sobs-

Daisuke: " I said only to stop-"

Satoshi: " Go away! I don't want to hear it!" -runs away-

Daisuke: (thinks)_" This is bad.. I only said to stop embarassing me... Did I really hurt him that much?" _

Satoshi:(far away)"WHAA! MOMMY!"

Daisuke: (To Dark)"Kill me after this.'' (Calls out) "SATOSHI! I LOVE YOU!"

Dark: "OMG!" -faints before even killing Daisuke-

Satoshi: -suddenly rushs back to Daisuke- " Really? Hooray! Dai-chan loves me!"

Daisuke: " Oh well, better than being regretful."

* * *

**Krad's Bad hair day**

Krad: '' AUGH! MY HAIR! IT-IT'S RUINED! "

Dark: (comes in)" What seems to be the- Hey! Nice hair style!"-bursts out laughing-

Krad: " This isn't funny!" -tries to comb his hair but in result, more strands stuck out-

Dark: -laughs so hard that his gut split open- "HA HA HA HA- OUCH!"

Krad: " Grr.. "-walks into the kitchen-

Daisuke: " Mornin' Krad! I made breakfast- HOLY! Krad, what happened?"

Krad: " Woke up with split ends.."

Daisuke: " Ooh.. Why don't you cut it?"

Krad: " NEVER!"

Satoshi: " Hi, Dai-chan! There was this biggg sale and- OMG! Krad! Is that you!"

Krad: " Yess..."

Daisuke: " I told him to cut it but he wouldn't listen."

Satoshi: " Hmm...Dai-chan is right, we should cut it." brings out a chainsaw

And so, Krad's hair was cut and Krad screamed the whole way through but who cares?

End

* * *

**"It is time.. To say good-bye**" 

Dark: " Aww... Do we have to? I want more girls to see.. you know, my hot looks! Heh heh!"

Satoshi: " Yes, Good-Bye! Now I shall be engaged to Dai-chan!" -walks away holding Daisuke-

**"Have a great life!"(I wonder if they would get children, heh heh!)**

Krad: " And I, shall have a great life killing Satoshi for cutting my hair."

**"Yes! Adios, amigos!"**

**

* * *

**

Thanks for the Reviews!

Bowleena

Audra Kaiba

And some random people that read this.XD

(SPandFP)


End file.
